1. Field
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal module including a backlight unit and a guide/case member.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel displays are developed which are capable of reducing weight and volume which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT). Such a flat panel display includes a liquid crystal display LCD, a field emission display FED, a plasma display panel PDP, an electro luminescence display EL, and the like.
The liquid crystal display is being more widely applied due to its characteristics of lightness, thinness, low power consumption driving, etc. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display has been used in a portable computer such as a notebook personal computer (PC), an office automation device, an audio/video device, an indoor/outdoor advertisement display device, etc. The LCD displays an image by controlling an electric field applied to a liquid crystal cell in response to video data and modulating light incident from a backlight unit BLU.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying liquid crystal module video data and a backlight unit for irradiating light onto the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit are implemented as a liquid crystal module by being assembled in a stacked condition.
The liquid crystal module further includes a guide/case member for fixing the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit and a driving circuit board of the liquid crystal display panel. In the liquid crystal module, there exist a panel gap corresponding to a space portion between the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit. Also, there exist a backlight unit (BLU) cavity such as cavity portions in which lamps are accommodated. While the panel gap is substantially enclosed or semi-enclosed, the backlight unit cavity is of an outside air ventilation structure. Due to such a structure of the liquid crystal module, when the liquid crystal module is exposed to rapid temperature and humidity changes, the liquid crystal panel is deformed due to a large difference in humidity between the panel gap and the backlight unit cavity. As a result, the luminance of an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel becomes nonuniform.